Seal of Our Heart
by chocomint0512
Summary: Sequel of "Seal of My Promise" and "Puzzle of My Heart" There is a promise need to be fulfilled.


Another sequel...

GE POV

I'm so exciting to go to school today. We are going to do something different for our activity. I promised to my student that today we will play with clay and everybody practically jumping around happily. I don't know why I suggest that kind of activity in the first place. Maybe… because I missed someone badly. Every time I look at the pot he gave me years ago, I can't deny my feeling for him is grown deeper. Well, some emails, Skype, texts or phone calls have been done. Yet, I still yearn for his presence. Aish… ChuGa Eul… focus yourself.

I immediately get out of my apartment and walk through the busy street of Seoul enjoying the warmth of the sun light. I was about to cross the street when I saw someone familiar on the big screen at one of the building top. Omo… is that Jun Pyo sunbae? He's coming back already? Time goes fast I think. To think about it, Jan Di must be very happy. The man she waits for all this years is coming back. I wondering when the man I've been wait will be coming back.

Will he keep his promise? Well, I do receive his so-called-seal-of-his-promise and yes, I do send him my answer. But in every our communication, he never say anything further. Is his promise implying to something else? What can I do? I fell for him already and I do really hope that he will have the same feeling like I do. Should I keep my hope or should I just let it go? Aish…focus ChuGa Eul…just stay focus.

Finally, I arrived at the school and the children very excited to start the activity. I shrug all my thought about a certain person and focus myself to my students. Gosh… it's so difficult to control them when they are exciting about something. I gather them at a table and they eagerly start to play with the clay and try to mold the clay into something according to their own imagination. Everybody is busy, so I join them with my clay as I watching them.

"Is that a grape?" I ask to one of them then I pay my attention to the other student when I heard someone talking to me.

"You still put too much pressure on your hand"

I direct my gaze to look who's talking but I was shock to see the person standing at the door way.

-o0o-

YJ POV

I can't wait to see her. I go directly from the airport to the place she works. There is a promise need to be fulfilled. I can't help myself not to smile widely imagine things about her. Will she change? How is she doing? Is she still remembering my promise? Has she found her soul mate? Well I don't need to worry about the later, I got everything under control. I'm one of the F4 after all and having Prince Song as my best buddy surely helps in gets rid of my competitor.

I think I'm driving like a crazy person because I arrive at the school in short time. Well, what should I do, I can't wait any longer to see her. I enter the school and start looking for her class. I slowly approach her class as I see her again in 4 years. She transforms into a beautiful woman; her hair is longer now and wavy. She is more breathtaking. And that pink apron is surely fit her.

I open the classroom door and entering the class silently. I smile to see the view in front of me right now. "You still put too much pressure on your hand" is what I said to her. Not so good actually. But I satisfied with her reaction. She stands up almost immediately with wide eyes.

"Yi Jeong sunbae" I heard her mention my name melodically

"Annyeong" I said in return as we lock our gaze but I have to broke our intense gaze because a kid distract me

"Who are you? Are you teacher's boyfriend?" a boy asks me

"Ahjussi, are you coming back from overseas?" a girl asks me even before I can answer the boy's question

"Oh, how do you know?" I ask her as my respond

"Then… did you come from Sweden?"

"Little girl, you're really amazing" I said that wonder if she tells about me to her student

"Then it's true. Our teacher told that her boyfriend is there" she said while she clap her small hands but she can't finish her sentence because now her mouth being cover by her beloved teacher.

-o0o-

GE POV

That familiar voice. That familiar figure. That dimple smile. It's him. It's really him. "Yi Jeong sunbae" I muttered maybe too loud so I believe everyone in the room could hear me clearly.

"Annyeong" I heard him greets me but I can't respond to him as every single thing rush in my mind as well as various kind of emotion rush in my heart. My brain stop working, I can only stare at him with awe. I heard some of the kids ask him questions but I can barely follow their conversation. I try hard to calm myself when I heard Min Ah say something about boyfriend.

Wait…what did she said? Boyfriend? Now I fully recover and I quickly cover her tiny mouth with my hand to prevent her say anything further. "Don't tell him" I whisper to her as I give him my best apologetic look while I try to hide my embarrassment.

"It looks fun. Can I join?" I heard him ask the kids who welcoming him wholeheartedly

I slowly sit back on my chair after he settles himself on the chair right in front of me. I stole a glace to him once in a while and watch him intently as he teaches the kids how to make something from clay and fix their creation in order to make it perfect. He seems enjoying himself with the kids and totally forgot my presence. Hufftt…wait why do I care? Maybe he just fulfills his promise and nothing more. Or even he came after he met the boys first. Lucky me, time go fast and I need to send the kids home.

-o0o-

YJ POV

"Did you finish for today?" I ask her as I help her with the chairs and table

"I have no more class"

"Good, then we can go now?"

"Mwo? Oh…mianhe. I still have a meeting with the school board"

"What time?" I ask her try to hide my disappointment

"After lunch"

"Then, we can go for lunch. I'll take you back here right on time" I offer her while praying inwardly. When she nods her head, I cheer to myself. Well, I think I don't need to rush. I'm coming back for good and have a lot of time to spend with her.

I take her to the nearest restaurant in the neighborhood. Mostly, we eat in silence. I think we both still need some time to absorb of what happen today. I drive her back to the school a little bit early. I still need some time with her in a little bit more private place. Only teachers left in the school and most of them are in the staffroom. Perfect.

I spot a small playground and go directly there as I settle myself on a wooden bench there. I know she wondering, but she still following me and sit next to me. I take a deep breath before I speak.

"How have you been Ga Eul-yang?"

"I'm fine sunbae. How are you?"

"Great. A little bit jet lag"

"Jet lag? When did you arrive?" I heard her asks me in hesitation

"Few hours ago" then I heard she gasps

"Then…did you…"

"I go straight here from the airport. There is a promise need to be fulfilled. I…fulfill my promise to you, Ga Eul-yang"

-o0o-

GE POV

"I go straight here from the airport. There is a promise need to be fulfilled. I…fulfill my promise to you, Ga Eul-yang" he said to me. I widen my eyes in surprise. A little hope creeps back to me.

"Really?" I ask him carefully, afraid that he only tease me as I look into his eyes looking for a hint of tease in it but I can't found any.

"For real" he said firmly. Then both of us sit in silence, a very comfortable one.

I wish he will say something…anything about us. But seems he need some time or he really doesn't have anything to say again to me. Well, he is here only to fulfill his promise I guess, nothing more. I see my wrist watch and notice that I need to go back to attend the meeting. Before I can't control myself, I stand up and face him as I see that he is looking at me with surprise.

"I'm sorry sunbae. I need to go now. The meeting will start soon. I… really need to go and thank you for the lunch. I'm sorry" I said to him as I hesitantly bow and make my way to the school corridor.

-o0o-

YJ POV

"I'm sorry sunbae. I need to go now. The meeting will start soon. I… really need to go and thank you for the lunch. I'm sorry" she said to me as she bow and leave. Wait, she has to leave now? I haven't said anything to her. I can't let her go now, not now.

I stand up and grab her wrist, pull her and spun her petit body as I bring her to my embrace. I can sense she froze in my embrace, so I tighten my embrace.

"Sunbae…" I heard she calls me. I know she is confused with my action.

"Let's stay like this for awhile. I miss you very much" I said to her

"Thank you Ga Eul-yang, for always by my side. Thank you for making my life different. Thank you for teaching me everything I never learned in my life. Thank you for teach me about regret and letting go. You show me my weakness but you teach me to put my weakness aside and become stronger. You're the only one who promised me that you'll make my hand work again and you manage to prove it" I manage to said that. The things that I want to say to her all this time.

"Sunbae…" judging from her voice she must be in her teary eyes state. Now I need to settle one more thing.

"Ga Eul-yang, I never believe on happy ending or perfect ending before I met you. I never believe in soul mate. But now, I want to feel the perfect ending in my life; I want to believe in soul mate and I want it to be with you" I ended my speech praying silently in my heart wish she knows what is my intention.

-o0o-

GE POV

"Ga Eul-yang, I never believe on happy ending or perfect ending before I met you. I never believe in soul mate. But now, I want to feel the perfect ending in my life; I want to believe in soul mate and I want it to be with you" to hear what he said, my knees turn to jelly. I'm sure if he is not holding me tightly, I'll be on the ground right now. Am I dreaming? Is it true that he say that? I sigh inwardly as I wrap my arms to his waist. He feels real. So I'm not dreaming.

"Ga Eul-yang, it takes some time for me to recognize my feeling towards you. But now I'm sure that I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you be the one and only woman in my life?" I gasp to hear his words. Now I can't control my tears again. I can't say anything. I only can nod my head.

-o0o-

YJ POV

I felt a huge relief when she wraps her arms on my waist. "Ga Eul-yang, it takes some time for me to recognize my feeling towards you. But now I'm sure that I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you be the one and only woman in my life?" There, I told her everything. I wait for her answer patiently. When I felt she nods her head, I broke our warm embrace and I look straight into her eyes.

"Yes?" I ask her for another confirmation. Then I see her nod her head once again. Oh, I can't imagine how happy I am. If I can't control myself better, I'll be jumping around like a kid. But, I can do better than jumping around; I pull out a small box and open it.

"Sunbae…" I see her eyes widen to see the content.

I pull out white gold necklace with an autumn leave pendant and a small heart shape diamond on the top edge of the leave from the box.

"It's beautiful" I can hear she whispers. I move to her back and tie the necklace around her neck.

"It's nothing compare to you" I said to her as I face her and lean closer to her and give her a kiss. Thing that should I do long time ago but that most valuable moment need to be stop abruptly since I felt she hit me.

"Ouch. Why do you hit me?" I ask her as I rub my arm

"Sunbae, it's a public place plus it's a kindergarten" she said to me as I can see her face reddened

"Ga Eul-yang, the kids left already" I try to defend myself

"My co-teachers are still here"

"So what? I don't care if they see us so none of them would ever dare to try anything funny"

"Mwo?"

"I still need to seal your heart that you give for me and my heart that I give for you. So consider this as seal of our heart" I said to her as I kiss her again. Now, I can officially say good bye to Mr. Casanova.

END

Note:

Created on: August 22,2011 and originally posted on LU


End file.
